Baar Taabs II: The Fall
by Baaradon
Summary: Shortly after a plesant outing with fellow guild mate Baaradon, Quistadora is kiddnapped and put to work in slave mine camp. As she struggles to survive , The Mute Assasins desperately search for her.
1. Chapter 1

Baar Tabs Volume 1: Episode II : The Fall part 1

Now…

Quista brushed the hair out of her eyes as she continued to fire her massive _Dwarven Hand Cannon_. Goblins and ogres were everywhere. She saw Rastorem take a crushing blow from Baron Dracov a human paladin. The blow seemed to be more than Rast could bear as he fell to his knees stunned. Felonius caught Dracov by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Poppapump stepped up and began casting a healing spell on Rast restoring his health. Unfortunately this left him open to the attack from nearby ogres. Poppa let out a shriek of pain and collapsed. Baaradon seeing the fallen healer fired a quick concussive shot stunning the ogre and dashed over to his comrade. Quista still firing at the advancing mob watched as Baar slung his weapon and drew his jumper cables from one of his packs. As he charged the cables, Narrak the Mauler leapt from seemingly nowhere trying to catch the Tauren with his guard down. Quista signaled to Hiruskiya and Gndgekleg to hold the line as she rushed to Baar's aid. Quista commanded Concur, her fateful pet; to attack the approaching ogre and began firing as she reached Baaradon.

"I should have known you'd turn a rescue attempt into one of our usual dates."

3 Month Ago…

The Sun was beginning to set in the Barrens as Quistadora rode toward Crossroads. She was careful not to attract the attention of the Kolkars, not that she couldn't handle them. As she neared the golden road she started to feel dizzy. Quistadora dismounted and staggered forward; realizing something wasn't right, she instinctively drew her blades. The weight of her enchanted weapons was too much and she began to lose her grip. Her vision blurred as she scanned her surroundings trying to find the cause of her current condition. She dropped to one knee using her blades to prop herself up. As a wave of nausea rushed over her and she doubled over puking up things she hadn't even remembered eating. The last of her energy spent, she released the grip on her blades and toppled forward. Her last thoughts being: "I hope I don't land in the vomit." and then everything went black.

A deviant fish struggle to get free, impaled by a hook. It tugged and tugged against the pull of the hook that held it fast. The desperate pulls on the hook almost made the pole it was attached to fall from its owner's hand. All this movement woke Baaradon from a sound sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Most of the day had been spent tracking down the thieves who had robbed him that morning. The large Tauren reeled in his catch and tucked it away in a pouch with five others he'd already caught. That was when he heard the foot steps of a raptor approaching. Baaradon was on his feet in an instant with his fishing pole in hand. It wasn't exactly his first choice of weapon but it would have to do. What he saw took him by surprise. It wasn't an untamed raptor from the wild, it was a domesticated riding raptor. Immediately recognizing the raptor as Quista's, he dropped the fishing pole, grabbed his axe, and dashed off in direction the mount had come from.

Baaradon followed a trail that ended when he reached the golden road. There was no one to be found. After using his spyglass to survey the outlying area, he began examining the ground, looking for some sort of clue. What he found disturbed him. Tauren's had a unique bond with nature that gave them an edge when they trained as Druids, Shamans and Hunters. Hunters were able to track just about anything, and everything left a trail that could be tracked except magic. Magic though detectable and sometimes able to be matched to its source, was untraceable outside of the time of use. The trail coming to an end and not picking up again, along with the use of magic could only mean one thing…

The portal opened and two figures emerged dragging a third. Scyrun sat upon his wolf mount. The orc spit at the ground as the two new arrivals presented their prize. "What do we have here, a new on eh? Markesh get over here and inspect this troll." A fat orc ran out of a tent and over to Quista's limp body.

"A fine specimen master, she should do well." Markesh paused and went pale. "Wait she's a Mute Assasin! This one may be trouble."

"I doubt that, She's just one troll. The Assasins have no idea she's gone and have no way to trace us here." The robed figures who had brought her argued. Scyrun contemplated it for a moment.

"The slave is correct. We'll beat any defiance out of her and a her guild won't know she's here." Markesh nodded reluctantly.

"As you wish, master." The fat orc looked to the robed slaves. "Take her to be processed before she wakes." Scyrun's wolf growled and his master soothed him. Markesh looked on wearily as the slaves carried Quistadora away.

"Don't look so worried Markesh. The Age of The Scarlet Blade is almost at hand. Both Alliance and Horde alike will bow to us and beg to join us." He pulled on the reigns of his wolf and it reared and growled. Markesh trying to look inspired turned and followed the slaves into the processing tent.

The slaves, all wearing robes that obscured their appearance, quickly removed all of Quistadora's clothing and armor. When they finished they left her naked and sprawled out on a large table. Well the table was large to them. Since they only stood about 4 feet high and troll females were about 6 feet, she actually covered the table.

Quista slowly began to come to as one of the slaves stood over her chanting. Before the slave could finish his cast two large blue toes slapped him in the face knocking him to the ground. Quista sprang up from the table landed on her feet in a crouched position. Some of the slaves froze in terror. Others were taken by the beauty of her naked form.

Markesh heard crashes and terrible screams from the processing tent and brought a couple ogres with him. When they entered tent the orc's green skin went pale white a second time. Blood, robes and limbs were thrown everywhere. In a darkened corner of the tent a pair of eyes watched the three of them with intense fury. Markesh laughed.

"I told Scyrun she'd be trouble. Subdue her…painfully." The two Orges charged her position. Quista leapt forward crossing half the distance between them and using hands to propel her further she completed a flip planting a foot squarely in the Ogre's gut. In the same fluid motion she used the ogre's belly as a spring board and launched at the second ogre, hands out reaching for his throat. The first clumsily tumbled backward from the blow he had sustained. The second ogre fell against and then through one of the support columns with Quista swinging from his neck. There was a thunderous crash as the troll dug nails deep into the ogre's flesh. Unfortunately her fury clouded her natural instinct to mind her surroundings and those in it. Markesh bashed her in the back of the head with a large club and Quista's naked body went limp again as she slid off of the ogre on to the floor. Markesh looked around tent at the carnage that one unarmed troll had caused and shook his head.

"Yep, trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Baar Tabs Volume 1: Episode II :

**The Fall part 2**

Two months ago..

Booty Bay, as usual, was bustling with excitement as merchants peddled their wares in private shops, Patrons hurried along the main thoroughfare and travelers came and left by mount, boat, Hypogryph or Wind rider. In the eastern corner of the sea dock barter town was a bar named the Salty Sailor Tavern.

The Salty Sailor Tavern much like the Broken Keel was owned by the Steamwedle Cartel. The Sailor was run by Nixxrax Fillamug, a tall, pleasant goblin; that is, tall and pleasant for a goblin. The average goblin stood at about three feet tall. Nixxrax, was a firm three feet two inches high. He was always an outcast with other goblins, whom he felt were just jealous of his enormous size. He took his size a blessing, thus the pleasant demeanor. Of course, it also helped that he regularly tasted the Goblin Ale for freshness. The Sailor, also like the one in Ratchet was frequented by both Alliance and Horde alike. There were very few altercations due mostly to the Cartel's Bruisers. Nixxrax was cleaning some mugs when saw a surly Orc storm in, followed closely by a Tauren and an Undead. He smiled as they walked by, always the pleasant professional, even though this lot made him nervous. The three new customers wore the emblem of the Mute Assasins. The very thought of that name sent a shiver down his spine and shook his head. "Shame what they did to that poor "s". He said quietly and went back to his bartending.

The trio made their way upstairs and approached a table in a corner. Sitting there was a Tauren with his head on the table with an empty mug in his hand. There were several empty mugs in fact, indicating the he had been there drinking for quite some time. When the three Assasins neared the table the drunken tauren spoke without lifting his head to see who it was.

"I hope you four have better news than I." The three seemed amazed.

"Baar, how do you do that?" Gndgekleg replied. He appeared to be the most surprised. A troll suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"I'll fool you one of these days, Baar." Hiruskiya said laughing.

"One day…, perhaps, but not today." He laughed and gestured for his friends to join him at the table as he lifted his head and leaned back in his seat. A waitress came over and took new orders and returned with beer and fresh bread. It wasn't till after the waitress left them that anyone spoke again.

"Have you heard nothing else from Quista, Baar?" Wolf guard inquired. Wolf was the powerful leader of the Mute Assasins. He voice was gruff and almost growled with every word like most Tauren but his inflection had calming warmth to it that was not very common in taurens and even less common to Warriors which he also was.

"Baar, we're gonna find her, buddy." The Orc warrior added taking a sip from his mug of Thunder brew. The stocky warrior slammed his mug down on the table "Damn, good brew." He grunted slapping the butt of an eleven waitress as she passed. Startled by the gesture she nearly dropped her tray. The Night Elf glanced back with a disapproving glare. Wolfguard shook his head.

"G, we can't take ya anywhere." A loud belch echoed across the table. Hiru wiped her mouth, feeling better to have relieved the pressure.

"Yes, G, you can be so rude." Rastorem the mage, who been quite quiet up until that moment let out a loud cackle.

"Enough of that, you two! We have more important things to discuss." Wolf scolded.

Rastorem replied suddenly turning back to all business.

"I have heard rumors of several disappearances all along the golden road just north of Crossroads and as far south as the Great Lift." He let that hang for second before continuing. "There are also rumblings that the Scarlet Blade is involved. That however is as of yet unconfirmed."

"Yes, we've heard that were operating in Kalimdor. Baar, didn't you have a run in with them."

"Meh. Some of their new recruits tried to rob me but they were dealt with." Baaradon groaned clearly unhappy about discussing the matter.

"Really, ta way I eard it, yu gut yur ass handed ta yu." Hiru teased.

"Well you can always ask them. Their remains are still down in the marsh." Baaradon snapped back, scowling at Hiru who appeared unmoved.

"Ah, but I tink yu left won elive." Hiru replied not willing to back down.

"Hmph. Now that you mention it, it did bother me that the leader of the battalion was so…accommodating." Baaradon seemed to ponder it for a minute. "At the time I figured he was just more interested in keeping the rogue alive but, perhaps he was trying to avoid attracting too much attention."

"Ok Hiru, the goblins are always in the know with all the dirt, especially if money is involved. Scout all of the Cartel's locals for any information you can find. Get Parsalyn to help. The rest of you, reach out to the guild and have them report to me with anything that remotely sounds related." Wolf ordered, deciding he had heard enough. "Baar, we'll find her, besides she's quite capable and very resourceful. Wherever she is, she's probably got everything under control."

Quistadora had completely lost control. She thrashed this way and that trying to break free of her bonds. She had been prisoner of the Blade for weeks and they had found breaking her to be more of chore than any of them had foreseen. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Scyrun had ordered her shackled with food withheld. Her wrists were worn and bleeding from pulling against the shackles and her body bruised from being beaten repeatedly. Finally, the last of her energy spent, she collapsed on the floor. The room she was left in was one of the few places in the camp with an actual floor; most of the camp was made up of tents on the sand. The cell was an old storage room that had already been excavated by the slaves. Before being chained up Quista had seen much of the excavation site. She was relatively sure she was in Tanaris. The slaves had been made up of mostly trolls and orcs, even a few Tauren. They were working night and day to dig out some ancient ruins that had been lost to the desert for centuries. Quista wasn't sure what they were after but was sure they shouldn't be allowed to accomplish their task.

Quista's body tensed as she heard footsteps approaching. She struggled to pull herself to her feet, but again slumped to the floor utterly spent. A slender figure entered the room her face masked by the shadows not that Quista was in any shape to look up and acknowledge. The entire room was dark except for small areas where beams light shown through the aged ceiling. Quista's chains kept her in place in the center of the room directly in the path of one of the lights. The visitor stepped closer and Quista leapt forward determined to remove the newcomers head from their shoulders. The chains held fast and went taunt bringing her charge to an abrupt stop. Then the dark figure stepped into the light. It was an Orc girl in a plain brown dress, holding a bowl of creamy mush.

"Brought you some food. It has…" The Orc suddenly stopped talking. Her hand slowly fell and bowl slipped from it. Quista watched as the orc collapsed to the floor face down. It was then Quista could see the dagger in her back.

"You would do well to remember, troll; I can and will kill anyone to maintain order and control of this camp." Markesh said grimly and he removed the blood soaked dagger from the girl's back. "The price for defiance is death. Do we have an understanding?" Quista scowled bristling with pure fury and hatred, but slowly it subsided and she sank back down.

"Yes." She replied in low tone.

"Excellent, you will join the work force outside and you will make fine addition to the crew. You work hard; you will be fed and clothed. If not, well…" He left it there, looking down at the body then to Quista. He turned and exited the room. Shortly two ogres came in removed the shackles from Quista and showed her to her new home, the dig site.

One month ago…

Quistadora wiped the sweat from her brow, as she drug a sack of cleared rumble from the dig chamber. Her muscles ached and her body was exhausted. She followed the train of other slaves dragging their bundles out of the ruins. She was almost ready to collapse. The only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that it wouldn't long before she would be free. The feeling had come subtlety in the night but it was clear and distinct. If the feeling alone had not been enough she also noticed the heighten tension in the air around camp. When she had asked another slave, a young Night Elf that she had befriended, he told her that three guards had disappeared during the night watch. That was when she knew for sure he had come for her. He had finally found her and would be her savior. Now all she had to do was hold out for the moment to come.

Markesh shook his head as he listened to the report from the captain of the night watch. "Three?"

"Yes sir, me counted each one. Three missing." The ogre replied. Another thundered toward them.

"Found'em, well most of them."

"What do you mean most of them? Where are they?" Markesh pressed angrily.

"In ditch outside camp, bodies torn to shreds." Answered the ogre.

"Double the…" Markesh was cut short by the most terrifying, monstrous growl he had ever heard. This was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream of pain and horror. The slaves stopped in their tracks. In fact everyone ceased moving and the camp went deathly quiet. From between two of the tents stepped a rather large and angry cougar. In its mouth was a bloody ogre body part that was no longer recognizable.

"Where the fel did that come from?!" Spoke Markesh, breaking the silence. "Kill it!" Three Ogres rushed the enraged cougar. This was when Quistadora made her move. She tightened her grip on her sack of rocks and hurled it at the closest ogre. The ogre stumbled and turned around to see Quista as she plowed into him. She wrestled his staff from him and stabbed him with it. The fight seemed to be going well. Quista was working on a second and third ogre while the cougar finished off the last of his three. That's was when the air crackled from the sound of Khorium Destroyer being fired. The blast struck the cougar and knocked it off its feet. A second shot ripped through its flesh before it could stand again. Quista seeing this went pale as if a part of her was dying. She put a swift kick in the gut of one ogre while driving her staff into the foot of the other, and quickly rushed to the wounded animal. The hunter tried to cast a healing spell but couldn't summon enough mana to do so.

"Conkor, my faithful friend, what have they done to you." Quista spoke aloud tearfully. "I can't heal you my love." The wounded cat tried to lick his master, happy to finally be in her presence once more. A third shot finished it off and it died right there in her arms. The last bullet startled Quista and brought her attention back to the camp as she focused of the Orc holding the offending weapon.

Scryrun leveled his weapon at Quista. "Markesh please, punish this one for disrupting our line."

"Yes master." Markesh gestured for his guard to carry out the order. Quista fought to hold back the flow of tears.

"Fine, you monster, finish it! Kill me and be done with it!" Scyrun just laughed at that sensing they may have finally broken her. Markesh shook his head as if in answer then said.

"No, you will continue to work."

"But you said…"

"That the punishment would be death, Yes, I did." He then nodded to the ogres who now had Quista's Night Elf friend.

"NOooo! He has hasn't done anything."

"Yes, you are quite right; and he will pay for your defiance." And with that, one of the ogres lifted a large axe and lobbed off the elf's head. It rolled a few feet from the weeping troll. They then pulled a young Tauren boy forward and again lifted the axe. "Now, are you going to behave or are we going to have more problems?" Quista gritted her teeth and looked at the fear in the Tauren's eyes as he stared the elf's dismembered body.

"No. no more trouble. Then she held the bloodied body of her faithful best friend close to hers and cried into his fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Baar Tabs Volume 1: Episode II : The Fall part 3

Minutes ago

Rigar Nezzlefrak, an orc had seen many things having grown up in Kalimdor, but what he saw now disturbed him. A Dwarven hand cannon was floating in midair. He had been walking his normal patrol and just entered the tent where the slave's confiscated belongings were being stored. The gun paused and then sped toward him as if it had been thrown. Rigar caught the gun in his arms and then felt a swift breeze across his skin. A second later there was cold feeling of steel penetrating his flesh. Before he could react to the pain in his back, a thin wire tightened around his throat. Rigar struggled against his assailant but was unable to escape the inevitability of his death. Hiruskyia lowered Rigar's body to the ground, retrieved her dagger and continued gathering Quistadora's belongings.

Baaradon knelt down and withdrew an oddly shaped device from one of his sacks. He sat it on the ground and turning various knob and gears. When he was finished he pushed a large red button at the top of the device. A small door on the front of the device opened and out marched a small mechanical ball.

"You sure about this, Baar?" G inquired.

"Hiru was quite specific with her intel. My little surprise will walk right inside and take out the Mana dampener." Baar then reached back in to his sack and pulled out a Small sheep. "And this little guy gonna cause a distraction at the stables. Aren't you little guy?" G grunted started back to cover where Poppa and Rastorem were waiting. Being that they were cloth wearers they would be too much of an liability until the Mana Dampener was out of commission. G suddenly stopped in his tracks and ducked down.

"Baar! Get your spyglass; is that who I think it is?" He said pointing with an unsteady hand. Baaradon whipped out his spyglass and looked in the direction that G was pointing in.

"Damn."

Last week.

"Are you sure? We can't afford to be wrong…again." Scyrun asked.

"Well it matches the description we were given." Markesh answered.

"Very well. Double the guard and notify The Baron." Scyrun ordered and watched as Markesh ran off to increase the number of guards standing watch over the strange artifact they had discovered. Minutes later Scyrun was standing before the Baron. When he entered the Baron's tent, he found him not alone. The Baron was looking over a map of the region with another human. The new comer stood about 6' 8" easy, clad in Black and crimson armor. His armor being too ornate for a warrior, Scyrun assumed the human to be a Paladin. The Paladin had sandy brown hair and eyes that spoke volumes of darkness and misery.

The men looked up from the map acknowledging Scyrun's presence.

"Ah Scyrun, What news do you bring me?"

"My Lord, We believe we have found it." Scyrun replied bowing before the Baron.

"Perfect timing then. I have called some extra muscle to make sure nothing goes wrong. Scyrun, this is Joe and he is going to kill anyone who opposes us."

Three days ago

A young Tauren took in the comfort of the warm campfire, his muscles sore from working the mine all day. The night was late and he knew he should be trying to get some sleep in since it would not be too long before they were put back to work. Before he could rest he had one last task first. He reached down and withdrew a piece of wood attached to the wood was a rat he had just finished cooking. He took the rat and quietly carried it to a troll sitting in a darkened corner staring into space. Quista had been pretty much in that condition since Conkor had died. Without her mana she could not resurrect him. The Tauren had been looking out for her ever since. He made sure she ate, worked in the mine and occasionally he tried to cheer her up.

"Hunter, you need to eat. It will help keep your strength up." His words seem to only reach her on a basic primitive level. He watched her consumed the charred meat with a vacant emotionless expression. "My name is Ditherier, can you tell me your name?" It wasn't the first time he had introduced himself. Each night he would bring her food, coax her to eat and try to spark conversation and each night the conversation was very one-sided.

Minutes ago

There was a cold tense feeling of apprehension throughout the slave tent. It was well past the normal start time for their work and no one can come to retrieve them. It was not so much that they wanted to work in the mine as they were afraid of what would happen if they were no longer needed to work in the mine. It was for this reason that a deathly silent hush fell over the entire tent when the ogre guard finally stumbled in. The guard stood there for a few seconds staring blankly. His lips moved as if he was attempting to speak but no sound emerged. Then without further warning he pitched forward and collapsed in the dirt, revealing his attacker, Hiruskyia. She quickly placed a finger to her lips signaling silence. She then quickly scanned the crowd of slaves until she found Quistadora sitting in the back corner of the tent.

"Quista? Quista it's me Hiru." Quista just sat there. "What have they done to you?" Hiru looked at Deathbryer when she still didn't answer.

"She's been like that for awhile now. Have you come to rescue us?" Hiru frowned, though she had been warned to prepare for the worst, she had expected to find Quista in better shape mentally.

"Quista we've come to get you out of here. Me, Poppa, Baar…" At the mention of the Tauren's name something seemed to awaken.

"They killed him. I couldn't bring him back." She held out her hands with a look of a lost child.

"No, Baar is…" That was when Hiru realized it wasn't Baar who Quista was referring to. "Conkor?! The dampening field. Oh no..Quista I'm… I'm so sorry." Hiru hugged Quista and Quista sobbed for her lost friend. "Quista, I have your gear. I think it's time to make them pay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Baar Tabs Volume 1: Episode II :

**The Fall part 4**

A small sheep sputtered and trotted it's way toward the stables. Narrak the Mauler and leader of the ogres now in the employ of the Scarlet Blade, was talking to one of his brood when they saw they sheep approaching.

"Hey what sheep doing loose?" the minon questioned. Narrak eyed it suspiciously as his minion reached down to scoop it up. That was when Narrak heard the faint sound of gear sliding into place.

"Stay back it's a…" The sheep exploded drowning out Narrak's warning. The force of the blast knocked him off his feet and left him dazed for a few seconds. His minion however was less fortunate. Naarak's ears were still ringing as his eyes fixed on a small black ball entering the tent house the Mana dampener. Moments later a second more powerful explosion rocked the camp.

Baron Dracov and Joe had sitting enjoying Gnomish rum when the blast sounded off instantly both men were on their feet. They dashed out of the tent weapons drawn when the second blast went off.

" That's the dampener tent. Hurry in before any of the slaves can recover their mana!" The Baron shouted and his guards still confused by what happening snapped into action. Joe was less concerned by what the slaves might soon be able to do and more concerned finding who had set off the bombs to begin with and what they could do now. He scanned the tree line in the distance and there it was small glitter and a low crackle of sound. Joe tried to move for cover but was struck in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. His mithril plated armor held back the bullet from harming him, however there was little it could do to stop the shear force from sending him off balance.

"Damn! He moved! That one was meant for his heart, but now I've have only angered him." Baaradon growled.

"Then won't it will make little difference if I stave off his attack till are more prepare to focus on him together." Rastorem replied casting a transmutation spell. Joe suddenly found himself squealing and running about lost and confused as the "pig" spell took hold.

"I doubt that will help his disposition." Baaradon laughed. He then bellowed a charge "Come, follow me to battle! Follow me to Vengeance! Follow me to Victoryyyy!" And with Mute Assasins charged in to the camp. G caught up to Baar.

"A little over the top don't cha think?"

"What would have me say old friend?" Baar growled stopping to fire off a few rounds.

"Kill'EM ALLL!!" G yelled rushing ahead into a crowd of approaching ogres.

"You know one day he's gonna do that and I won't be here to heal his ass!" Snapped Poppa keeping a careful watch over his teammates.

"Let him have his fun things are just about to heat up!" Rastorem shouted his eyes glowing intensely as if about catch fire. Then a burst of flames irrupted from his hands and engulfed a second group of ogres.

Deathbryer and the other slaves were startled by the explosion but before they could move Hiru cautioned them. "Wait for it. Wait for it." Then the second explosion went off. " Now!" That's was all that needed to be said. The slaves rushed out of the tent to freedom. Deathbryer could already feel his strength returning to him. Instead of waiting for his mana he simply transformer in to his bear form attacked a group of confused ogres.

Quista could also feel something was different she reached into one of the bags Hiru had return to her and pull out a flask with a label that read, _Superior Mana Potion. _As she drank it down she feel her power coming back to her. She then gestured to Hiru. " Go, I'll join you as soon as my gear is on." Hiru hesitated. " Go, I'll be fine." Hiru, still unsure did as requested and exited the tent to join the battle. Quista stared at her hands and took a deep breath. She could hear the distant voice of her mentor warning against what she was about to do, but she pushed it away and began to cast. There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly Conkor appeared. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched he beloved companion step toward her. Quista pulled some meat from one of her pouches and tossed it to Conkor. The duo then left the tent together to join the battle outside.

Now…

Quista brushed the hair out of her eyes as she continued to fire her massive _Dwarven Hand Cannon_. Goblins and ogres were everywhere. She saw Rastorem take a crushing blow from Baron Dracov a human paladin. The blow seemed to be more than Rast could bear as he fell to his knees stunned. Felonius caught Dracov by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Poppapump stepped up and began casting a healing spell on Rast restoring his health. Unfortunately this left him open to the attack from nearby ogres. Poppa let out a shriek of pain and collapsed. Baaradon seeing the fallen healer fired a quick concussive shot stunning the ogre and dashed over to his comrade. Quista still firing at the advancing mob watched as Baar slung his weapon and drew his jumper cables from one of his packs. As he charged the cables, Narrak the Mauler leapt from seemingly nowhere trying to catch the Tauren with his guard down. Quista signaled to Hiruskiya and Gndgekleg to hold the line as she rushed to Baar's aid. Quista commanded Conkor, her fateful pet; to attack the approaching ogre and began firing as she reached Baaradon.

"I should have known you'd turn a rescue attempt into one of our usual dates."

The Battle had raged for only minutes but already many were dead and the slaves who had once hidden their appearance with robes were now revealed as goblins implicating the Steamwidle Cartel's involvement. Rastorem fresh from being healed by Poppa, recast his spell on Joe and turned to begin opening a portal. Baar observed the battlefield and shouted,

"Assasins, continue to press the advantage! Everyone else through the portal as soon as Rast has it open!"

"I was just beginning to enjoy this!" G shouted relieving an Ogre of his legs.

"Nuttin, lika party, G." Hiruskiya replied joining Quista's battle with Narrak.

"I don't need any help we've got this." Quista snarled deflecting a blow from the ogre.

"So, Ir see and how tis it that dere be two of ya now, I thought yer pet been killed. Thought im dead." Hiru questioned.

"Yes, well he's better now." Quista replied uneasily

"Fowl majicks ya be werkin wit. Im ave bad glow bout im. Be bad joojoo." Hiru warned. Quista didn't' say another word as the two ladies landed a killing blow and brought down the ogre. As the Ogre fell Quista was knocked off her feet by a gunshot. Baaradon, who with Poppa was just finishing of the goblins, looked to see where shot had come from and saw Scyrun cocking his Khorium Destroyer.

"Say, that's a nice gun." Baaradon noted with a twisted grin.

"That's a nice gun." Poppa chimed in. Hiru ran for cover as Scyrun popped of several random shots at her. Baaradon just stood there, his gun pointed, his body deathly still. Baar's eyes narrowed as he exhaled and squeezed the trigger. One single Adamantite round came screaming out of the barrel and soared toward its destination. Baar quickly snapped from the trance of his aimed shot, cast his aspect of the cheetah and bolted for Scyrun.

Scyrun took careful aim at the rogue moving for cover. Once sure of the shot, he went to squeeze the trigger but was interrupted as Baar's bullet penetrated his head between the bridge of his nose and the corner of his eye. It, then slid down his back after banging against the back of his helmet. Scyrun fell to his knees and slumped over as Baar approached to retrieve his powerful new prize. Immediately after, all hell broke loose. The portal finally opened and fleeing workers ran through. The time spent casting left his previous spell unattended and Rastorem found himself compelled to run away in fear and dashed through the portal.

"What the hell?!" Caught by surprise, it took G a second to realize what had just happened. He let go his of the unconscious Markesh to face the new threat. However, it was too late as Joe's hammer crashed against his helmet knocking him back several feet. Joe leapt into the air and stuck the ground as he landed, consecrating it. A shock wave light flashed in all directions sending waves of pain throughout the bodies of the remaining five combatants. Recovering quickly, Baar shouted "Get through the portal G and I'll deal with him."

"Deal with me? I'd like to see that." a flash in the shape of a hammer slammed into Baar's gut winding him. G dashed across the battlefield traversing the distance in an instant and unloaded a flurry of blows onto Joe. Joe, dazed from the swiftness of G's attack was put on the defensive, blocking the warrior's strikes.

Meanwhile the other three Assasins neared the portal.

"You go through first Poppa." Quista Ordered and the Priest stepped through. She looked back at Hiru. "See you on the other side." She said and walked into the portal. As she did so, there was blinding flash of light that filled the camp for just a moment. The portal changed colors and Hiru thought for just the briefest of instants that the blurry image of Orgrimmar changed, but when she blinked and it was normal. Hiru paused for a moment unsure about what she'd seen, and then she too stepped through. Baar watched as the last of the group disappeared. He returned his attention to the battle just in time to see Joe, who had recovered from the blinding light just before G could make his move. He stunned G and began to pummel him with his hammer. Baaradon ran to his friend's aide but Joe was too fast. He caught the Tauren by his nose and flung him as if he were nothing. The massive Tauren crashed to the ground, his face bleeding. Felonius rushed to his master's defense, pulled the hammer from Joe's hand and ran off.

"Wretched animal bring that back at once!" Joe Bellowed uselessly.

"Lose something?" G tease as he attempted to pull him self free of Joe's grasp.

"Nothing I'll need to finish you." Shoving him away, but keeping the Orcs sword, Joe stabbed G in the gut yanking the sword in an upward movement propelling it into his neck before removing it. G stumbled and struggled hopelessly to keep his insides from spilling out onto the ground, but finally keeled over into a lifeless lump in pool of blood. Baaradon struggled to stand, but was again struck by a hammer of light and collapsed to the ground. As he fought to remain conscious his hand opened and a blue ball rolled out and stopped at Joe's feet.

"What is.." before he could finish the ball exploded in to a cloud freezing cold air. Joe found himself unable to move. It was at this moment that the Tauren summoned all the strength he could muster. He stood and walked over to his fallen comrade, hoisted the limp body over his shoulder and made for the portal. Before stepping through he looked at the frozen form. "This is far from over Paladin." And with that he stepped through, followed shortly by Felonius."

Baar emerged in Ogrimmar standing before a crowd of on lookers which included his fellow guildies. Missing among them was Quistadora.

"Where is Quista?" He asked.

"We don't know. Something strange happened to the portal when that bright light flashed. She never made it." Hiru answered.

"I don't know what could have happened. What Hiru described…I never seen before." Rastorem added. Baaradon knelt down and place G's body on the ground. He like many of the others in the crowd held his head low. The young druid that had befriended Quista stepped closer to Baar and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's still alive?" The Druid asked. Baar looked up at him and said nothing, for there was nothing that could be said.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAAR TAABs I**

**Tales of the Mute Assasins**

**Volume 1:Episode 1:**__

_**One long Day**_

CHI

A gentle breeze swept quietly across the dry fields of the barrens, as a young plainstrider leaned over picking at a patch of peaceblossom. The odd looking bird slowly consumed its breakfast completely oblivious to the fact it was about to be breakfast. A large cougar laid low in the browning grass, his eyes narrowing as he studied his prey. With its mouth salivating and muscles tensing the powerful feline prepared to ravage the unsuspecting avian. It was at that moment the golden fur on the cougar's back straightened and its ears perked as it heard a sharp but distant whistle. In immediate response to the sound, it leapt up and charged toward the sound at full speed, leaving the startled plainstrider unharmed and vaguely aware of its incredible luck. This new awareness was cut short, as its head slid from its body and dropped to ground. The body of bird fell at the feet of troll fading into sight. The troll crouched and retrieved something from the dead animal's body and disappeared without a trace.

Xyanka Pucklepot swept the floor of the _Broken Keel Tavern_. The little goblin rarely spoke; he just simply went about his work. He frowned at the mess the night crowd had left him. The Keel 's usual crowd normally got a little rowdy, however, that particular night things had gotten completely out of hand. Some young bucks from a vicious guild of assassins were celebrating the completion of a difficult quest when a group of alliance arrived and began to take advantage of the young ones. This group of Alliance was apparently new to the area because most regulars would have known better. Before the Ratchet guards could react, a large Tauren sprung from the shadows and commenced to do things to the alliance that the goblin hoped he would soon forget. Hours later, the goblin still got sick to his stomach at the thought of that Nightelf being snapped in two. Xyanka shook his head as if trying to jar the image out, when he found himself in the shadow of an immense figure. The Tauren from the night before had awakened from his slumber and was now standing before him in the doorway of the tavern. The Mighty Tauren stood with his back to the goblin. Xyanka was surprise to see him out his usual armaments. Instead the Tauren simply wore a dark finely crafted silk shirt and Hand stitched woolen leggings and fuzzy bunny slippers, made from the hides of four very unlucky bunnies.

Xyanka almost jumped out his boots when the menacing cougar approached the Tavern's front doorway and growled. The Tauren seemed unafraid as he slowly reached back toward the sword on his hip. The cougar hungrily licked his lips and watched the Tauren intently. Xyanka remained frozen in place, too scared to move. The Tauren carefully moved his hand passed the sword and dug into a deviant skin pouch, retrieving a slab of bear meat and tossed it into the air toward the cougar. The cougar snatched the meat out of the air and moved off to eat it in private.

"Looks like I interrupted breakfast. Sorry my friend, Felonius gets cranky if you get in the way of a meal." The Tauren spoke in a deep and powerful voice.

"th..tha.. That's ok Mr. Baaradon sir. I.. I..I wasn't scared at at at all. That kinda thing happens all the time." Xyanka managed to say fear dripping from every word.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of little one. Fear comes to us all it's our ability to control such fear that separates the mighty from the weak." By this time Felonius had finished the meal provided by his master and was in a much better mood, which to the untrained eye looked very much like his more fowl mood. The moods of cougars are actually quite distinctive. A happy cougar could rip a man to shreds in seconds where as an angry cougar would take slightly longer and smile less. Of course, a cougar in a fowl mood though not smiling would kill in half the time of a happy cougar but, enjoy the kill much more. Baaradon secured his harness and packs to rather large Kodo. As soon as he was satisfied that that everything was in order he mounted the beast and rode out towards the southern Barrens, followed closely by his faithful companion Felonius.

The harsh temperatures and bright sunlight across the Barrens was no match for the Tauren and his two animal companions as they made their way down the golden road. Though Baar missed the scent of healthy grass and the feel of the gentle breeze along the Mulgore landscape, he found the Barrens to be quite comfortable. He even smiled to himself thinking what a beautiful day. That was when he caught a glimpse of something glittering in the distance. Leaving the road was a risky proposition for the inexperienced but Baar was far from inexperienced and felt confident he could handle anything Barrens had to offer. As he approach glittering object he saw it to be exactly what he had surmised. A large copper vein sat nestled atop a small hill. Baar brought his Kodo to a stop at the bottom of the hill; that was when his beautiful day took an awful turn.

The blow came so swift it caught the Tauren completely unprepared. The world became swirling blur and it was all Baar could do to keep from puking as he tumbled off his Kodo. Felonius became enraged as he watched his master fall. The cougar smelled at least four attackers approaching. Driven by pure instinct and rage, he charged Pilfer. Felonius opened his mouth to let out a menacing growl meant to strike fear in hearts of any enemy. It might have worked if that had been what happened instead all that came out was a very unimpressive "Baaaaaaa". Baar, his head beginning clear watched his friend pace back and forth in udder confusion unaware it was now a sheep. Baar tried to stand but was quickly cut in both legs and across his back. The wounds were not life threatening and Baar easily pushed pass the pain and again tried to stand. That was when the poison began to take effect. Amazingly enough the mighty Tauren manage to get to his feet. He staggered back and forth as tried to focus on his attackers. The Tauren drew his sword but immediately dropped it to the ground. Shortly there after he followed it.

Pilfer stayed stealthed behind a tree and waited as the Tauren approached the copper vein. When the Tauren was in position he sprang from the shadows and sapped the unsuspecting hunter. Pilfer landed and back rolled into a crouched position. His eyes never left his target, even as he knew the Hunter's pet would quickly retaliate. As he expected attack came swiftly. Maricon cast his sheep spell on the angry beast. Pilfer then saw the Tauren attempting to recover. Swiftly he whipped out his daggers and with blazing speed laid 3 well placed cuts. Pilfer then stood before the massive Tauren and watched him struggle to stand. The Rogue was actually impressed with the Hunter's ability to reach an upright position but knew it to be and exercise in futility. His body tensed when Hunter managed to focus on him and draw his sword, but then relaxed when the Tauren collapsed at the Rogue's feet. "Quickly, grab the bags and let's get out of here before the spell wears off his pet." He gestured to the other who proceeded to do as instructed. Within a few minutes they had stripped the Kodo of Baaradon's belongings. This however was two seconds too long.

The fog lifted from Felonius as the spell wore off. Without hesitation he advanced toward Pilfer. Pilfer to his credit sensed the attack coming and leapt to his left and out of harms way. This unfortunately left one of his partners wide open. Felonius grab the unlucky rogue by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Pilfer not wanting to test the cougar's resolve signaled for the others to follow as he made a quick get away. Felonius made short work of his victim but was too late to catch any of the others who were now fleeing. Not wanting to leave his defenseless master; the cougar approached the tauren, grabbed his shirt with his teeth and drug the hunter to a small nearby village.

Baaradon awoke to the pleasant aroma of Zhevar stew. His body still aching from the crippling poison he had been exposed to, the Hunter uttered a low curse as he rose from the blanketed bed; his head still spinning a bit.

"Take your time Baaradon. The poison they hit you with packs quiet the punch. You're lucky to be alive." Baaradon searched the room with his eyes for the source of voice. He saw an older male Tauren in the corner preparing a bowl of stew. The cook then gave the bowl to a younger female Tauren. The young Tauren brought bowl of to Baaradon who was still trying to steady himself. Judging from the softness in the voice he figured it was she who had spoken earlier. "This is for you Baaradon, but may want to sit while you eat." Baaradon offered no resistance. The hunter glanced around the room. As if she had read his mind, the young Tauren again spoke. "Your pet is outside with our Stable Master. He is fine animal. It was he who brought you to us. My name is Yonada."

"This Inn; am I in Camp Taurajo? Baaradon inquired.

"Yes, and as much I know you need to rest you can't stay here." This time it was the male Tauren who spoke. "If word reaches those who attacked you, that you are alive they will return in force."

"Byula, you can't send him away like this! he needs get his strength up first."

"Worry not old man I have no intention of staying long and as for the ones who attacked me…mmmh…They will meet my blade soon enough." Baaradon's eyes almost seem to burn red with anger as he spoke of the fate of his assailants.

"Here you may need this." Byula tossed Baar a torn piece of leather. "When we followed your beast's trail back to where you were attacked, we found your Kodo and a dead orc wearing that emblem. It's the mark of the"

"Scarlet Blade… I have heard of them." Baaradon tucked the leather into a pouch and stood. "I didn't know they had a presence in Kalimdor."

"They started recruiting in Gadgetzan a few weeks ago." Yonada replied.

"Their sect is dangerous and I will not have them harm any of the people Of Camp T, it is time for you to leave Baaradon."

"I agree. Yonada please send for the messenger and have him meet me at my Kodo." The young Tauren nodded and dashed out of the inn. "Thank you for help and for the stew, Old man." Baaradon then purchased some extra supplies and rations from Byula and tipped him for his assistance.

"May the eternal sun smile upon you, Baaradon." The Hunter left the inn, retrieved Felonuis and prepared his Kodo for the journey. A Small orc boy came running toward Baar completely out of breath.

"You have a message sir? He barley managed to get out.

"Yes, see that this scroll gets to Wolfguard of the Mute Assasins. You should be able to find him in Orgrimmar." He gave the boy the scroll and 2 gold coins. The boy smiled in amazement of the generous payment and immediately ran for the flight master. Baaradon knelt down gently petted Felonuis. "You've saved my hide yet again my friend. Ready to get some payback?" In answer Felonius growled. "Good, so am I." Baaradon then mounted his massive Kodo and rode off.

Pilfer fidgeted restlessly as he nervously awaited his audience with Captain Kreig. Though their heist had gone off without a hitch, freelance activities were frowned upon by the Blade hierarchy. Pilfer knew this but also knew his crew would be pulling that job with or without him. Being that he was part of the crew he to would have to face any punishment they earned; so he figure why not have the spoils as well. His tattered leather armor was worn, dusty and none of it matched. He pulled his cloak tight in an attempt to hide the blank ripped shoulder armor he wore. There had been a crest with a silver shield behind dagger entangled in a red "S". The Scarlet Blade emblem had been torn away when he had evaded the cougar's attack during the robbery. Pilfer had always thought himself to be quick but felt he had been lucky that the emblem was the only thing that had been torn from him.

Pilfer's nervousness eventually gave way to impatience and he began to pace. His crew for their part simply sat at a table in a corner of the room playing Donjot. The group had consisted of gentlemen of questionable characters. Maricon was a troll Mage skilled in Arcane magics. Gar, an Orc warrior, and Sliver an orc rogue. Sliver however, was no longer with them haven been ripped to shreds by Felonius. The fourth of course was Pilfer himself. The young bloodelf was slender but with a very solid build. His ears perked when he heard footsteps drawing nearer. He removed his hood revealing his long black hair. It was a sharp and menacing contrast to his dark pink skin and Kelly green eyes. Pilfer stopped and slowly stroked his carefully groomed goatee as he watched a large ogre enter the room.

The lumbering mass of muscle approached Pilfer; the floor trembling with every step. The ogre gestured for Pilfer and his crew to step through an enormous doorway that led to a large hall. Pilfer was surprised by the appearance of this door since only moments before it had been a wall and a bookshelf.

"Magic…hmmf" Gar muttered and spit out a glop of snuff residue. This action angered the large ogre. We he spoke it was with a deep voice that echo throughout the hall.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL BE MOPPING IT UP WITH YER FACE, FILTHY ORC!" The Ogre then turned and started down hall. Pilfer cast a scowled look toward Gar and it seemed the room got very cold. Without a word Pilfer was across the room. The movement so quick Gar didn't fully register Pilfer had moved at all. Pilfer's Assassins rush and subsequent backhand to Gar was all one fluid movement, like eloquent poetry.

"You try my patience, for which I had little to start, Gar. Embarrass me again and shall not live long enough to take a last breath." And with that said Pilfer turned and followed the ogre with the others quietly bringing up the rear.

The Atmosphere of Dustwallow Mash was thick and humid. It was late in the afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky, casting an eerie setting of gloom throughout the marsh. Baaradon's kodo trotted across the marsh at a slow steady pace. The marsh like any other place in Azeroth could be very dangerous. The creatures in this area were quite aggressive and territorial. There were less intelligent creatures like crocs, spiders, and raptors, and other far more intelligent beings also inhabited the Marsh such as Dragonkin and Humans. Baaradon brought his kodo to halt as he entered Brakenwall Village. Though it had been a log time Baaradon was no stranger to Brakenwall, so he his unexpected appearance had garnered no more than a passing glance. After securing his mount his made way to the local regent dealer.

Balai Lok'Wein was rummaging through a pile of sacks when Baaradon approached her. In fact, it wasn't until he was standing over her that she had noticed him at all. Now that she found herself in his shadow she took notice of his arrival and looked up. She was very surprised to see him but to look at her no one could tell. Balai extended a hand for Baaradon to help he to her feet. At full height Balai only came up to Baaradon's chest. She swept her dark green hair back and then brushed dust off her dress and apron.

"Baaradon of da Mute Assasins, Wat brings you bock ir mon?"

"I am in need of information and I figured a woman of your talents could help me in this regard." Baaradon replied.

"Ah, might ave wat you need. Wat you lookin for?" The troll vendor inquired with a careful gaze. Baaradon reached into a pouch and pulled out the torn patch. Balai recognized it immediately and did a quick look around to see if anyone else had seen it. "You mus be bringing the Assasins if you wun trouble wit dem." She cautioned.

"No it's just me. What do you know of the Blade?"

"Best be keeping your voice down. You, gon talk bout dem. Dey pass through here few times. Must ave sum sort of base round here. Dey be meetin wit Krog he may know more."

Baaradon looked around the camp until he spotted the Orc, Balai had told him about. Krog was sitting by a post near the camp Inn, which was little more than a cave, gnawing on some cured ham. He had noticed the hunter who was walking toward him. Hunters always had the unique ability to go unnoticed when on the prowl. It wasn't a stealth like rogue no, more like a state of being completely unremarkable. Unless someone deliberately was drawn to look, they would simply not draw any attention of any kind. Baaradon often joked that Hunters were better than rogues for they could be invisible without being actually invisible. Unfortunately for Krog, Krog was not looking at the Tauren. Instead, he was face deep in his slab of meat. It wasn't until a hoof pounded the ground next to him that he realized he was in trouble. The force of the war stomp knocked him over. Before he could recover, Baaradon had leaned over and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me what you know of the Scarlet Blade" Baaradon's grip tightened. The Orc trembled and barley managed a reply

"If, I do they'll kill me." Baaradon smiled but this smile was one that would scare death herself.

"And you would fare better than if you don't talk. Now out with it."

The altercation with Baaradon and Krog now drew the attention of the villagers including Overlord Morokk. Morokk like most ogre was an enormous mass of muscle. He was covered in armor and sported a large spiked gauntlet. He observed the two men disapprovingly.

Baaradon barley had time to dodge the blow from Morokk. Krog, however, was not so lucky. Morokk's fist collided with Krog's face and propelled backward about 2 yards. Krog's unconscious body went limp in a pile of raptor dung. Morokk was caught off guard for a brief second. He hadn't expected the Tauren to be aware of imminent assault much less be able to avoid it altogether. Baaradon was quick to take advantage of Morokk's confusion. "This isn't a good time Morokk. Walk away." Baaradon growled as he thrust out his leg, planting his hoof firmly in Morokk's midsection. Morokk stumbled back his armor absorbing most of the blow. Baaradon was a formidable fighter to be sure, but he know that was not where his strength lied and Morokk could probably take him in a straight melee.

"Ha ha, Tis always good time for fight, Tauren." Morokk flexed his armor tighten and is anger grew.

That was Baaradon made is move. He unslung a Silver-plated Blunderbuss and fired a concussive shot a dazing Morokk. There was a loud roar like that of a wild tiger or a cheetah and suddenly with blazing fast speed he closed the distance between the two of them. The hunter stopped only briefly to plant a trap at Morokk's feet, then rolled to his left and was back on his feet. The dazed effect began to lift from Morokk and he stumble triggering the trap. Baaradon then gave a sharp whistle. In response his faithful Kodo thundered to his side. The tauren casually stepped closer to the Morokk.

"As I told you I have no time for this. The orc has given me what I need, so I will now leave you to cool your head." Baaradon the mounted his kodo and rode out of town leaving behind the ogre trapped in a block of ice.

Richard Steelhindge stared out into the dank gloom of the marsh. He wondered why was he here.

"You ever wonder why were here?" he of course of was speaking to his fellow guardsman Dexstar Brightshire. The two of them were on day watch rotation of the front gates of Theramore.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't? Why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god; watching everything, with a plan for us and stuff? I don't know man but it keeps me up at night." Dexstar replied thoughtfully, maybe a little too thoughtful.

"What?..I mean…" That was all managed to say before the shot rang out. Dexstar turned and watch his friend fall to the ground. He spun around and reached for his sword, but it was too late. A second shot rang out. This one struck Dexstar in the chest lifting off the ground forcing to crash against the outer wall of Theramore. Two Guards on patrol heard the shots and came running. The third shot must have been a multi-shot for both guards collapsed. The lookout in the tower reach for the alarm bell only to have a dragonling attack him violently. This surprised the young guard since the Dragonkin of the marsh were not prone to attacking the Alliance city. That's when he noticed behind all the dragon squawks he heard the clicks of whirling gears and other mechanics. He may have had time to marvel at it but at moment as if to show how life like it was the dragonling incinerated the lookout with a breath of fire. Most people would have thought Baaradon had the absolute worst time to attack the Alliance camp for at that moment the Scarlet Blade were in the process of leaving Theramore. Blade Soldiers drew their swords and took up positions to protect Captain Kreig as Baaradon the entrance to Theramore. Captain Kreig a powerful human sat upon his mount and frowned. He tossed back his long blonde ponytail. His face reflected the hard years he had spent the battlefield. A long scar streaked down his left cheek. It had been rumored a dragon in the badlands had clawed Kreig as he pried the heart from the dragon. He also wore a patch over his right said to have been plucked out by Thrall himself in combat. This however, was not believed by most Horde members for they knew that such battle would have ended with Kreig losing much more than an eye. It was these types of stories and lore that help Kreig earn his fearsome reputation.

"Tauren, You must have death wish to come here alone. You face not only The Alliance but the Scarlet Blade as well. You must face me. Do you even know.." Baaradon cut him short.

"Know who you are? Yes, human I am well aware."

"You are either very brave or very foolish." Kreig remarked.

"I have been accused of both. I have no quarrel with you this day. I'm here for a thief. He has some items of mine and will have them back. I am told he is a new recruit of yours. His name is Pilfer."

Pilfer loaded his kodo with supplies for the long trek. He preferred traveling by raptor but they were more for traveling light when speed was imperative. What the Kudu's lacked in speed they more than made up for in their endurance over long distances and their ability to carry large loads; which was need now. As he finished up his last minute checks he watched with great apprehension the grand precession of Captain Kreig and his personal guards. Pilfer was beginning to now even more question his decision to join up with the Scarlet Blade. He thought to himself his crew must be fools to be following Kreig, but he also wondered what did that say about him since he had followed along with them. He was still thanking the gods that he had managed to avoid fighting for his life over the that stupid robbery. Kreig had been uncharacteristically merciful in not killing him and his crew. Pilfer had noticed that it seem more like Kreig had let _him_ live and the crew were just not worth the effort. He was usually very perceptive about such things but passed it off to imagination.

"Let's mount up and please try not to get us into anymore trouble." Pilfer said in a very cautioned tone. Gar and Maricon both nodded silently and finished securing their gear. That's was when the first rang out.

At first no one was sure what was going on; some hadn't even heard it. Then, a second shot rang out. Guards looked from one to another, trying to determine where it was coming from. Pilfer glanced up at the lookout for some sign of whether there was an attack or just someone have a bit of target practice. What he saw was strange he seemed be dancing. Well, that's what it looked like from his point of view right up until he was suddenly consumed in flames. Then a third shot and this time there was no doubt what was going on. The forward Theramore patrol fell to ground. The Scarlet Guard took up positions around Kreig. Gar and Maricon reached for their weapons and Pilfer instinctively went stealth. The group watched a large Tauren Hunter stepped out of the Mash mist and crossed the Theramore threshold. Pilfer recognized Baaradon as the victim of their earlier exploits. As Baaradon and Kreig exchanged words Pilfer began to flank the tauren.

Kreig grimaced at the Mention of the rogues name. How much trouble is that little elf going to be, he wondered. He knew; however he didn't need this kinda of trouble. He recognized the Guild markings that adorned the Tauren and the Mute Assasins were not Guild to be trifled with.

"So, What is it you want Tauren, not that you're likely to get it. Just call it morbid curiosity." Kreig address the Tauren in a smug and powerful tone.

"I have come for the heads of Pilfer and his crew and also for the equipment they stole." Baaradon replied flatly.

"The Scarlet Blade protect their own, lonely Tauren. But, Those 3 have been nothing but trouble since they recently joined us. You are lucky, I am feeling generous today. You may have the warrior and the mage. They will also return what they have taken." Kreig gestured to the guards to move and make statement a reality.

"And the Rogue?" Inquired Baaradon.

"The rogue…I'm afraid, will have to remain with me." Kreig explained sternly. Baaradon seemed to be considering it, when he heard Felonius give a nearly inaudible growl.

"very well. I will take…"

"Your last breath my friend. That's what you'll be taking." Pilfer suddenly appeared behind Baaradon with his dagger at the Tauren's spine. "You made a mistake comin here."

"And have made mistake making yourself visible." Baaradon replied calmly. At that moment there a thundering growl behind them both. Felonuis distracted Pilfer for only a moment but that was all Baaradon needed. Before Pilfer could blink the massive hand of Baaradon was around his neck. Pilfer struggled to get free but the more struggled the tighter the Tauren's grip became. " It shall be your last."

" Release him! Release him now or you will follow him filthy beast!" Kreig his sword in hand, leapt from his stead and landed within striking distance. Both Baaradon and Pilfer were surprise Kreig's concern for Pilfer's well being, but neither showed it. Guards approached the standoff and dropped Baaradon's belongings at his feet. Now it was Baaradon who growled. The sound was so terrifying that Kreig thought that it could have been a weapon had the Tauren wanted it to be. Baaradon hurled Pilfer like he was bail of hay. He then reached into one the sacks and withdrew his Dwarven Hand Cannon and fired it twice. It all happened so fast, it took most a few seconds to catch up to what had just happened. It was quite evident to all, however when Maricon collapsed. Gar with a cry of fury charged Baaradon who dodged the clumsy Orc with little effort. Gar stumbled pass the Tauren and face planted at the paws of Felonius. Felonius's attack so brutal that many of the guard turned away to keep from being ill. "Take your gear and leave Tauren, my patience wears thin."

"Very well, Human." Baaradon replied as if the word human were a curse. He then gave a sharp whistle calling his Kodo, who then carried him and his gear off through the marsh.

Quistadora rose from the waters of the Lush Water Oasis. The water trickled off her blue skinned body as she reached for a panther skin towel to dry off. "Hey Baar baby. What took you so long?" Baaradon laid out the days events, including Scarlet Blade's curious interest in Pilfer. By the time he had finished his story the sun was beginning to set.

"My apologies Quista, I'll have make it up to you." Baar offered as he helped her pack her raptor.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Quistadora replied. "I'm headed back to Crossroads, you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna see I catch some more Deviant fish before I head back." Baar pull out his fishing pole and wave goodbye to Quistadora as she rode off to Crossroads. It was too bad she never made it.

Baar Tabs Volume 1: Episode II : The Fall

CHI

Now…

Quista brushed the hair out of her eyes as she continued to fire her massive _Dwarven Hand Cannon_. Goblins and ogres were everywhere. She saw Rastorem take a crushing blow from Baron Dracov a human paladin. The blow seemed to be more than Rast could bear as he fell to his knees stunned. Felonius caught Dracov by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Poppapump stepped up and began casting a healing spell on Rast restoring his health. Unfortunately this left him open to the attack from nearby ogres. Poppa let out a shriek of pain and collapsed. Baaradon seeing the fallen healer fired a quick concussive shot stunning the ogre and dashed over to his comrade. Quista still firing at the advancing mob watched as Baar slung his weapon and drew his jumper cables from one of his packs. As he charged the cables, Narrak the Mauler leapt from seemingly nowhere trying to catch the Tauren with his guard down. Quista signaled to Hiruskiya and Gndgekleg to hold the line as she rushed to Baar's aid. Quista commanded Concur, her fateful pet; to attack the approaching ogre and began firing as she reached Baaradon.

"I should have known you'd turn a rescue attempt into one of our usual dates."

3 Month Ago…

The Sun was beginning to set in the Barrens as Quistadora rode toward Crossroads. She was careful not to attract the attention of the Kolkars, not that she couldn't handle them. As she neared the golden road she started to feel dizzy. Quistadora dismounted and staggered forward; realizing something wasn't right, she instinctively drew her blades. The weight of her enchanted weapons was too much and she began to lose her grip. Her vision blurred as she scanned her surroundings trying to find the cause of her current condition. She dropped to one knee using her blades to prop herself up. As a wave of nausea rushed over her and she doubled over puking up things she hadn't even remembered eating. The last of her energy spent, she released the grip on her blades and toppled forward. Her last thoughts being: "I hope I don't land in the vomit." and then everything went black.

A deviant fish struggle to get free, impaled by a hook. It tugged and tugged against the pull of the hook that held it fast. The desperate pulls on the hook almost made the pole it was attached to fall from its owner's hand. All this movement woke Baaradon from a sound sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Most of the day had been spent tracking down the thieves who had robbed him that morning. The large Tauren reeled in his catch and tucked it away in a pouch with five others he'd already caught. That was when he heard the foot steps of a raptor approaching. Baaradon was on his feet in an instant with his fishing pole in hand. It wasn't exactly his first choice of weapon but it would have to do. What he saw took him by surprise. It wasn't an untamed raptor from the wild, it was a domesticated riding raptor. Immediately recognizing the raptor as Quista's, he dropped the fishing pole, grabbed his axe, and dashed off in direction the mount had come from.

Baaradon followed a trail that ended when he reached the golden road. There was no one to be found. After using his spyglass to survey the outlying area, he began examining the ground, looking for some sort of clue. What he found disturbed him. Tauren's had a unique bond with nature that gave them an edge when they trained as Druids, Shamans and Hunters. Hunters were able to track just about anything, and everything left a trail that could be tracked except magic. Magic though detectable and sometimes able to be matched to its source, was untraceable outside of the time of use. The trail coming to an end and not picking up again, along with the use of magic could only mean one thing…

The portal opened and two figures emerged dragging a third. Scyrun sat upon his wolf mount. The orc spit at the ground as the two new arrivals presented their prize. "What do we have here, a new on eh? Markesh get over here and inspect this troll." A fat orc ran out of a tent and over to Quista's limp body.

"A fine specimen master, she should do well." Markesh paused and went pale. "Wait she's a Mute Assasin! This one may be trouble."

"I doubt that, She's just one troll. The Assasins have no idea she's gone and have no way to trace us here." The robed figures who had brought her argued. Scyrun contemplated it for a moment.

"The slave is correct. We'll beat any defiance out of her and a her guild won't know she's here." Markesh nodded reluctantly.

"As you wish, master." The fat orc looked to the robed slaves. "Take her to be processed before she wakes." Scyrun's wolf growled and his master soothed him. Markesh looked on wearily as the slaves carried Quistadora away.

"Don't look so worried Markesh. The Age of The Scarlet Blade is almost at hand. Both Alliance and Horde alike will bow to us and beg to join us." He pulled on the reigns of his wolf and it reared and growled. Markesh trying to look inspired turned and followed the slaves into the processing tent.

The slaves, all wearing robes that obscured their appearance, quickly removed all of Quistadora's clothing and armor. When they finished they left her naked and sprawled out on a large table. Well the table was large to them. Since they only stood about 4 feet high and troll females were about 6 feet, she actually covered the table.

Quista slowly began to come to as one of the slaves stood over her chanting. Before the slave could finish his cast two large blue toes slapped him in the face knocking him to the ground. Quista sprang up from the table landed on her feet in a crouched position. Some of the slaves froze in terror. Others were taken by the beauty of her naked form.

Markesh heard crashes and terrible screams from the processing tent and brought a couple ogres with him. When they entered tent the orc's green skin went pale white a second time. Blood, robes and limbs were thrown everywhere. In a darkened corner of the tent a pair of eyes watched the three of them with intense fury. Markesh laughed.

"I told Scyrun she'd be trouble. Subdue her…painfully." The two Orges charged her position. Quista leapt forward crossing half the distance between them and using hands to propel her further she completed a flip planting a foot squarely in the Ogre's gut. In the same fluid motion she used the ogre's belly as a spring board and launched at the second ogre, hands out reaching for his throat. The first clumsily tumbled backward from the blow he had sustained. The second ogre fell against and then through one of the support columns with Quista swinging from his neck. There was a thunderous crash as the troll dug nails deep into the ogre's flesh. Unfortunately her fury clouded her natural instinct to mind her surroundings and those in it. Markesh bashed her in the back of the head with a large club and Quista's naked body went limp again as she slid off of the ogre on to the floor. Markesh looked around tent at the carnage that one unarmed troll had caused and shook his head.

"Yep, trouble."

Two months ago..

Booty Bay, as usual, was bustling with excitement as merchants peddled their wares in private shops, Patrons hurried along the main thoroughfare and travelers came and left by mount, boat, Hypogryph or Wind rider. In the eastern corner of the sea dock barter town was a bar named the Salty Sailor Tavern.

The Salty Sailor Tavern much like the Broken Keel was owned by the Steamwedle Cartel. The Sailor was run by Nixxrax Fillamug, a tall, pleasant goblin; that is, tall and pleasant for a goblin. The average goblin stood at about three feet tall. Nixxrax, was a firm three feet two inches high. He was always an outcast with other goblins, whom he felt were just jealous of his enormous size. He took his size a blessing, thus the pleasant demeanor. Of course, it also helped that he regularly tasted the Goblin Ale for freshness. The Sailor, also like the one in Ratchet was frequented by both Alliance and Horde alike. There were very few altercations due mostly to the Cartel's Bruisers. Nixxrax was cleaning some mugs when saw a surly Orc storm in, followed closely by a Tauren and an Undead. He smiled as they walked by, always the pleasant professional, even though this lot made him nervous. The three new customers wore the emblem of the Mute Assasins. The very thought of that name sent a shiver down his spine and shook his head. "Shame what they did to that poor "s". He said quietly and went back to his bartending.

The trio made their way upstairs and approached a table in a corner. Sitting there was a Tauren with his head on the table with an empty mug in his hand. There were several empty mugs in fact, indicating the he had been there drinking for quite some time. When the three Assasins neared the table the drunken tauren spoke without lifting his head to see who it was.

"I hope you four have better news than I." The three seemed amazed.

"Baar, how do you do that?" Gndgekleg replied. He appeared to be the most surprised. A troll suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"I'll fool you one of these days, Baar." Hiruskiya said laughing.

"One day…, perhaps, but not today." He laughed and gestured for his friends to join him at the table as he lifted his head and leaned back in his seat. A waitress came over and took new orders and returned with beer and fresh bread. It wasn't till after the waitress left them that anyone spoke again.

"Have you heard nothing else from Quista, Baar?" Wolf guard inquired. Wolf was the powerful leader of the Mute Assasins. He voice was gruff and almost growled with every word like most Tauren but his inflection had calming warmth to it that was not very common in taurens and even less common to Warriors which he also was.

"Baar, we're gonna find her, buddy." The Orc warrior added taking a sip from his mug of Thunder brew. The stocky warrior slammed his mug down on the table "Damn, good brew." He grunted slapping the butt of an eleven waitress as she passed. Startled by the gesture she nearly dropped her tray. The Night Elf glanced back with a disapproving glare. Wolfguard shook his head.

"G, we can't take ya anywhere." A loud belch echoed across the table. Hiru wiped her mouth, feeling better to have relieved the pressure.

"Yes, G, you can be so rude." Rastorem the mage, who been quite quiet up until that moment let out a loud cackle.

"Enough of that, you two! We have more important things to discuss." Wolf scolded.

Rastorem replied suddenly turning back to all business.

"I have heard rumors of several disappearances all along the golden road just north of Crossroads and as far south as the Great Lift." He let that hang for second before continuing. "There are also rumblings that the Scarlet Blade is involved. That however is as of yet unconfirmed."

"Yes, we've heard that were operating in Kalimdor. Baar, didn't you have a run in with them."

"Meh. Some of their new recruits tried to rob me but they were dealt with." Baaradon groaned clearly unhappy about discussing the matter.

"Really, ta way I eard it, yu gut yur ass handed ta yu." Hiru teased.

"Well you can always ask them. Their remains are still down in the marsh." Baaradon snapped back, scowling at Hiru who appeared unmoved.

"Ah, but I tink yu left won elive." Hiru replied not willing to back down.

"Hmph. Now that you mention it, it did bother me that the leader of the battalion was so…accommodating." Baaradon seemed to ponder it for a minute. "At the time I figured he was just more interested in keeping the rogue alive but, perhaps he was trying to avoid attracting too much attention."

"Ok Hiru, the goblins are always in the know with all the dirt, especially if money is involved. Scout all of the Cartel's locals for any information you can find. Get Parsalyn to help. The rest of you, reach out to the guild and have them report to me with anything that remotely sounds related." Wolf ordered, deciding he had heard enough. "Baar, we'll find her, besides she's quite capable and very resourceful. Wherever she is, she's probably got everything under control."

Quistadora had completely lost control. She thrashed this way and that trying to break free of her bonds. She had been prisoner of the Blade for weeks and they had found breaking her to be more of chore than any of them had foreseen. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Scyrun had ordered her shackled with food withheld. Her wrists were worn and bleeding from pulling against the shackles and her body bruised from being beaten repeatedly. Finally, the last of her energy spent, she collapsed on the floor. The room she was left in was one of the few places in the camp with an actual floor; most of the camp was made up of tents on the sand. The cell was an old storage room that had already been excavated by the slaves. Before being chained up Quista had seen much of the excavation site. She was relatively sure she was in Tanaris. The slaves had been made up of mostly trolls and orcs, even a few Tauren. They were working night and day to dig out some ancient ruins that had been lost to the desert for centuries. Quista wasn't sure what they were after but was sure they shouldn't be allowed to accomplish their task.

Quista's body tensed as she heard footsteps approaching. She struggled to pull herself to her feet, but again slumped to the floor utterly spent. A slender figure entered the room her face masked by the shadows not that Quista was in any shape to look up and acknowledge. The entire room was dark except for small areas where beams light shown through the aged ceiling. Quista's chains kept her in place in the center of the room directly in the path of one of the lights. The visitor stepped closer and Quista leapt forward determined to remove the newcomers head from their shoulders. The chains held fast and went taunt bringing her charge to an abrupt stop. Then the dark figure stepped into the light. It was an Orc girl in a plain brown dress, holding a bowl of creamy mush.

"Brought you some food. It has…" The Orc suddenly stopped talking. Her hand slowly fell and bowl slipped from it. Quista watched as the orc collapsed to the floor face down. It was then Quista could see the dagger in her back.

"You would do well to remember, troll; I can and will kill anyone to maintain order and control of this camp." Markesh said grimly and he removed the blood soaked dagger from the girl's back. "The price for defiance is death. Do we have an understanding?" Quista scowled bristling with pure fury and hatred, but slowly it subsided and she sank back down.

"Yes." She replied in low tone.

"Excellent, you will join the work force outside and you will make fine addition to the crew. You work hard; you will be fed and clothed. If not, well…" He left it there, looking down at the body then to Quista. He turned and exited the room. Shortly two ogres came in removed the shackles from Quista and showed her to her new home, the dig site.

One month ago…

Quistadora wiped the sweat from her brow, as she drug a sack of cleared rumble from the dig chamber. Her muscles ached and her body was exhausted. She followed the train of other slaves dragging their bundles out of the ruins. She was almost ready to collapse. The only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that it wouldn't long before she would be free. The feeling had come subtlety in the night but it was clear and distinct. If the feeling alone had not been enough she also noticed the heighten tension in the air around camp. When she had asked another slave, a young Night Elf that she had befriended, he told her that three guards had disappeared during the night watch. That was when she knew for sure he had come for her. He had finally found her and would be her savior. Now all she had to do was hold out for the moment to come.

Markesh shook his head as he listened to the report from the captain of the night watch. "Three?"

"Yes sir, me counted each one. Three missing." The ogre replied. Another thundered toward them.

"Found'em, well most of them."

"What do you mean most of them? Where are they?" Markesh pressed angrily.

"In ditch outside camp, bodies torn to shreds." Answered the ogre.

"Double the…" Markesh was cut short by the most terrifying, monstrous growl he had ever heard. This was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream of pain and horror. The slaves stopped in their tracks. In fact everyone ceased moving and the camp went deathly quiet. From between two of the tents stepped a rather large and angry cougar. In its mouth was a bloody ogre body part that was no longer recognizable.

"Where the fel did that come from?!" Spoke Markesh, breaking the silence. "Kill it!" Three Ogres rushed the enraged cougar. This was when Quistadora made her move. She tightened her grip on her sack of rocks and hurled it at the closest ogre. The ogre stumbled and turned around to see Quista as she plowed into him. She wrestled his staff from him and stabbed him with it. The fight seemed to be going well. Quista was working on a second and third ogre while the cougar finished off the last of his three. That's was when the air crackled from the sound of Khorium Destroyer being fired. The blast struck the cougar and knocked it off its feet. A second shot ripped through its flesh before it could stand again. Quista seeing this went pale as if a part of her was dying. She put a swift kick in the gut of one ogre while driving her staff into the foot of the other, and quickly rushed to the wounded animal. The hunter tried to cast a healing spell but couldn't summon enough mana to do so.

"Conkor, my faithful friend, what have they done to you." Quista spoke aloud tearfully. "I can't heal you my love." The wounded cat tried to lick his master, happy to finally be in her presence once more. A third shot finished it off and it died right there in her arms. The last bullet startled Quista and brought her attention back to the camp as she focused of the Orc holding the offending weapon.

Scryrun leveled his weapon at Quista. "Markesh please, punish this one for disrupting our line."

"Yes master." Markesh gestured for his guard to carry out the order. Quista fought to hold back the flow of tears.

"Fine, you monster, finish it! Kill me and be done with it!" Scyrun just laughed at that sensing they may have finally broken her. Markesh shook his head as if in answer then said.

"No, you will continue to work."

"But you said…"

"That the punishment would be death, Yes, I did." He then nodded to the ogres who now had Quista's Night Elf friend.

"NOooo! He has hasn't done anything."

"Yes, you are quite right; and he will pay for your defiance." And with that, one of the ogres lifted a large axe and lobbed off the elf's head. It rolled a few feet from the weeping troll. They then pulled a young Tauren boy forward and again lifted the axe. "Now, are you going to behave or are we going to have more problems?" Quista gritted her teeth and looked at the fear in the Tauren's eyes as he stared the elf's dismembered body.

"No. no more trouble. Then she held the bloodied body of her faithful best friend close to hers and cried into his fur.

Minutes ago

Rigar Nezzlefrak, an orc had seen many things having grown up in Kalimdor, but what he saw now disturbed him. A Dwarven hand cannon was floating in midair. He had been walking his normal patrol and just entered the tent where the slave's confiscated belongings were being stored. The gun paused and then sped toward him as if it had been thrown. Rigar caught the gun in his arms and then felt a swift breeze across his skin. A second later there was cold feeling of steel penetrating his flesh. Before he could react to the pain in his back, a thin wire tightened around his throat. Rigar struggled against his assailant but was unable to escape the inevitability of his death. Hiruskyia lowered Rigar's body to the ground, retrieved her dagger and continued gathering Quistadora's belongings.

Baaradon knelt down and withdrew an oddly shaped device from one of his sacks. He sat it on the ground and turning various knob and gears. When he was finished he pushed a large red button at the top of the device. A small door on the front of the device opened and out marched a small mechanical ball.

"You sure about this, Baar?" G inquired.

"Hiru was quite specific with her intel. My little surprise will walk right inside and take out the Mana dampener." Baar then reached back in to his sack and pulled out a Small sheep. "And this little guy gonna cause a distraction at the stables. Aren't you little guy?" G grunted started back to cover where Poppa and Rastorem were waiting. Being that they were cloth wearers they would be too much of an liability until the Mana Dampener was out of commission. G suddenly stopped in his tracks and ducked down.

"Baar! Get your spyglass; is that who I think it is?" He said pointing with an unsteady hand. Baaradon whipped out his spyglass and looked in the direction that G was pointing in.

"Damn."

Last week.

"Are you sure? We can't afford to be wrong…again." Scyrun asked.

"Well it matches the description we were given." Markesh answered.

"Very well. Double the guard and notify The Baron." Scyrun ordered and watched as Markesh ran off to increase the number of guards standing watch over the strange artifact they had discovered. Minutes later Scyrun was standing before the Baron. When he entered the Baron's tent, he found him not alone. The Baron was looking over a map of the region with another human. The new comer stood about 6' 8" easy, clad in Black and crimson armor. His armor being too ornate for a warrior, Scyrun assumed the human to be a Paladin. The Paladin had sandy brown hair and eyes that spoke volumes of darkness and misery.

The men looked up from the map acknowledging Scyrun's presence.

"Ah Scyrun, What news do you bring me?"

"My Lord, We believe we have found it." Scyrun replied bowing before the Baron.

"Perfect timing then. I have called some extra muscle to make sure nothing goes wrong. Scyrun, this is Joe and he is going to kill anyone who opposes us."

Three days ago

A young Tauren took in the comfort of the warm campfire, his muscles sore from working the mine all day. The night was late and he knew he should be trying to get some sleep in since it would not be too long before they were put back to work. Before he could rest he had one last task first. He reached down and withdrew a piece of wood attached to the wood was a rat he had just finished cooking. He took the rat and quietly carried it to a troll sitting in a darkened corner staring into space. Quista had been pretty much in that condition since Conkor had died. Without her mana she could not resurrect him. The Tauren had been looking out for her ever since. He made sure she ate, worked in the mine and occasionally he tried to cheer her up.

"Hunter, you need to eat. It will help keep your strength up." His words seem to only reach her on a basic primitive level. He watched her consumed the charred meat with a vacant emotionless expression. "My name is Ditherier, can you tell me your name?" It wasn't the first time he had introduced himself. Each night he would bring her food, coax her to eat and try to spark conversation and each night the conversation was very one-sided.

Minutes ago

There was a cold tense feeling of apprehension throughout the slave tent. It was well past the normal start time for their work and no one can come to retrieve them. It was not so much that they wanted to work in the mine as they were afraid of what would happen if they were no longer needed to work in the mine. It was for this reason that a deathly silent hush fell over the entire tent when the ogre guard finally stumbled in. The guard stood there for a few seconds staring blankly. His lips moved as if he was attempting to speak but no sound emerged. Then without further warning he pitched forward and collapsed in the dirt, revealing his attacker, Hiruskyia. She quickly placed a finger to her lips signaling silence. She then quickly scanned the crowd of slaves until she found Quistadora sitting in the back corner of the tent.

"Quista? Quista it's me Hiru." Quista just sat there. "What have they done to you?" Hiru looked at Deathbryer when she still didn't answer.

"She's been like that for awhile now. Have you come to rescue us?" Hiru frowned, though she had been warned to prepare for the worst, she had expected to find Quista in better shape mentally.

"Quista we've come to get you out of here. Me, Poppa, Baar…" At the mention of the Tauren's name something seemed to awaken.

"They killed him. I couldn't bring him back." She held out her hands with a look of a lost child.

"No, Baar is…" That was when Hiru realized it wasn't Baar who Quista was referring to. "Conkor?! The dampening field. Oh no..Quista I'm… I'm so sorry." Hiru hugged Quista and Quista sobbed for her lost friend. "Quista, I have your gear. I think it's time to make them pay!"

A small sheep sputtered and trotted it's way toward the stables. Narrak the Mauler and leader of the ogres now in the employ of the Scarlet Blade, was talking to one of his brood when they saw they sheep approaching.

"Hey what sheep doing loose?" the minon questioned. Narrak eyed it suspiciously as his minion reached down to scoop it up. That was when Narrak heard the faint sound of gear sliding into place.

"Stay back it's a…" The sheep exploded drowning out Narrak's warning. The force of the blast knocked him off his feet and left him dazed for a few seconds. His minion however was less fortunate. Naarak's ears were still ringing as his eyes fixed on a small black ball entering the tent house the Mana dampener. Moments later a second more powerful explosion rocked the camp.

Baron Dracov and Joe had sitting enjoying Gnomish rum when the blast sounded off instantly both men were on their feet. They dashed out of the tent weapons drawn when the second blast went off.

" That's the dampener tent. Hurry in before any of the slaves can recover their mana!" The Baron shouted and his guards still confused by what happening snapped into action. Joe was less concerned by what the slaves might soon be able to do and more concerned finding who had set off the bombs to begin with and what they could do now. He scanned the tree line in the distance and there it was small glitter and a low crackle of sound. Joe tried to move for cover but was struck in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. His mithril plated armor held back the bullet from harming him, however there was little it could do to stop the shear force from sending him off balance.

"Damn! He moved! That one was meant for his heart, but now I've have only angered him." Baaradon growled.

"Then won't it will make little difference if I stave off his attack till are more prepare to focus on him together." Rastorem replied casting a transmutation spell. Joe suddenly found himself squealing and running about lost and confused as the "pig" spell took hold.

"I doubt that will help his disposition." Baaradon laughed. He then bellowed a charge "Come, follow me to battle! Follow me to Vengeance! Follow me to Victoryyyy!" And with Mute Assasins charged in to the camp. G caught up to Baar.

"A little over the top don't cha think?"

"What would have me say old friend?" Baar growled stopping to fire off a few rounds.

"Kill'EM ALLL!!" G yelled rushing ahead into a crowd of approaching ogres.

"You know one day he's gonna do that and I won't be here to heal his ass!" Snapped Poppa keeping a careful watch over his teammates.

"Let him have his fun things are just about to heat up!" Rastorem shouted his eyes glowing intensely as if about catch fire. Then a burst of flames irrupted from his hands and engulfed a second group of ogres.

Deathbryer and the other slaves were startled by the explosion but before they could move Hiru cautioned them. "Wait for it. Wait for it." Then the second explosion went off. " Now!" That's was all that needed to be said. The slaves rushed out of the tent to freedom. Deathbryer could already feel his strength returning to him. Instead of waiting for his mana he simply transformer in to his bear form attacked a group of confused ogres.

Quista could also feel something was different she reached into one of the bags Hiru had return to her and pull out a flask with a label that read, _Superior Mana Potion. _As she drank it down she feel her power coming back to her. She then gestured to Hiru. " Go, I'll join you as soon as my gear is on." Hiru hesitated. " Go, I'll be fine." Hiru, still unsure did as requested and exited the tent to join the battle. Quista stared at her hands and took a deep breath. She could hear the distant voice of her mentor warning against what she was about to do, but she pushed it away and began to cast. There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly Conkor appeared. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched he beloved companion step toward her. Quista pulled some meat from one of her pouches and tossed it to Conkor. The duo then left the tent together to join the battle outside.

Now…

Quista brushed the hair out of her eyes as she continued to fire her massive _Dwarven Hand Cannon_. Goblins and ogres were everywhere. She saw Rastorem take a crushing blow from Baron Dracov a human paladin. The blow seemed to be more than Rast could bear as he fell to his knees stunned. Felonius caught Dracov by the throat and pulled him to the ground. Poppapump stepped up and began casting a healing spell on Rast restoring his health. Unfortunately this left him open to the attack from nearby ogres. Poppa let out a shriek of pain and collapsed. Baaradon seeing the fallen healer fired a quick concussive shot stunning the ogre and dashed over to his comrade. Quista still firing at the advancing mob watched as Baar slung his weapon and drew his jumper cables from one of his packs. As he charged the cables, Narrak the Mauler leapt from seemingly nowhere trying to catch the Tauren with his guard down. Quista signaled to Hiruskiya and Gndgekleg to hold the line as she rushed to Baar's aid. Quista commanded Conkor, her fateful pet; to attack the approaching ogre and began firing as she reached Baaradon.

"I should have known you'd turn a rescue attempt into one of our usual dates."

The Battle had raged for only minutes but already many were dead and the slaves who had once hidden their appearance with robes were now revealed as goblins implicating the Steamwidle Cartel's involvement. Rastorem fresh from being healed by Poppa, recast his spell on Joe and turned to begin opening a portal. Baar observed the battlefield and shouted,

"Assasins, continue to press the advantage! Everyone else through the portal as soon as Rast has it open!"

"I was just beginning to enjoy this!" G shouted relieving an Ogre of his legs.

"Nuttin, lika party, G." Hiruskiya replied joining Quista's battle with Narrak.

"I don't need any help we've got this." Quista snarled deflecting a blow from the ogre.

"So, Ir see and how tis it that dere be two of ya now, I thought yer pet been killed. Thought im dead." Hiru questioned.

"Yes, well he's better now." Quista replied uneasily

"Fowl majicks ya be werkin wit. Im ave bad glow bout im. Be bad joojoo." Hiru warned. Quista didn't' say another word as the two ladies landed a killing blow and brought down the ogre. As the Ogre fell Quista was knocked off her feet by a gunshot. Baaradon, who with Poppa was just finishing of the goblins, looked to see where shot had come from and saw Scyrun cocking his Khorium Destroyer.

"Say, that's a nice gun." Baaradon noted with a twisted grin.

"That's a nice gun." Poppa chimed in. Hiru ran for cover as Scyrun popped of several random shots at her. Baaradon just stood there, his gun pointed, his body deathly still. Baar's eyes narrowed as he exhaled and squeezed the trigger. One single Adamantite round came screaming out of the barrel and soared toward its destination. Baar quickly snapped from the trance of his aimed shot, cast his aspect of the cheetah and bolted for Scyrun.

Scyrun took careful aim at the rogue moving for cover. Once sure of the shot, he went to squeeze the trigger but was interrupted as Baar's bullet penetrated his head between the bridge of his nose and the corner of his eye. It, then slid down his back after banging against the back of his helmet. Scyrun fell to his knees and slumped over as Baar approached to retrieve his powerful new prize. Immediately after, all hell broke loose. The portal finally opened and fleeing workers ran through. The time spent casting left his previous spell unattended and Rastorem found himself compelled to run away in fear and dashed through the portal.

"What the hell?!" Caught by surprise, it took G a second to realize what had just happened. He let go his of the unconscious Markesh to face the new threat. However, it was too late as Joe's hammer crashed against his helmet knocking him back several feet. Joe leapt into the air and stuck the ground as he landed, consecrating it. A shock wave light flashed in all directions sending waves of pain throughout the bodies of the remaining five combatants. Recovering quickly, Baar shouted "Get through the portal G and I'll deal with him."

"Deal with me? I'd like to see that." a flash in the shape of a hammer slammed into Baar's gut winding him. G dashed across the battlefield traversing the distance in an instant and unloaded a flurry of blows onto Joe. Joe, dazed from the swiftness of G's attack was put on the defensive, blocking the warrior's strikes.

Meanwhile the other three Assasins neared the portal.

"You go through first Poppa." Quista Ordered and the Priest stepped through. She looked back at Hiru. "See you on the other side." She said and walked into the portal. As she did so, there was blinding flash of light that filled the camp for just a moment. The portal changed colors and Hiru thought for just the briefest of instants that the blurry image of Orgrimmar changed, but when she blinked and it was normal. Hiru paused for a moment unsure about what she'd seen, and then she too stepped through. Baar watched as the last of the group disappeared. He returned his attention to the battle just in time to see Joe, who had recovered from the blinding light just before G could make his move. He stunned G and began to pummel him with his hammer. Baaradon ran to his friend's aide but Joe was too fast. He caught the Tauren by his nose and flung him as if he were nothing. The massive Tauren crashed to the ground, his face bleeding. Felonius rushed to his master's defense, pulled the hammer from Joe's hand and ran off.

"Wretched animal bring that back at once!" Joe Bellowed uselessly.

"Lose something?" G tease as he attempted to pull him self free of Joe's grasp.

"Nothing I'll need to finish you." Shoving him away, but keeping the Orcs sword, Joe stabbed G in the gut yanking the sword in an upward movement propelling it into his neck before removing it. G stumbled and struggled hopelessly to keep his insides from spilling out onto the ground, but finally keeled over into a lifeless lump in pool of blood. Baaradon struggled to stand, but was again struck by a hammer of light and collapsed to the ground. As he fought to remain conscious his hand opened and a blue ball rolled out and stopped at Joe's feet.

"What is.." before he could finish the ball exploded in to a cloud freezing cold air. Joe found himself unable to move. It was at this moment that the Tauren summoned all the strength he could muster. He stood and walked over to his fallen comrade, hoisted the limp body over his shoulder and made for the portal. Before stepping through he looked at the frozen form. "This is far from over Paladin." And with that he stepped through, followed shortly by Felonius."

Baar emerged in Ogrimmar standing before a crowd of on lookers which included his fellow guildies. Missing among them was Quistadora.

"Where is Quista?" He asked.

"We don't know. Something strange happened to the portal when that bright light flashed. She never made it." Hiru answered.

"I don't know what could have happened. What Hiru described…I never seen before." Rastorem added. Baaradon knelt down and place G's body on the ground. He like many of the others in the crowd held his head low. The young druid that had befriended Quista stepped closer to Baar and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's still alive?" The Druid asked. Baar looked up at him and said nothing, for there was nothing that could be said.


End file.
